


Blackthorn

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Awkward Crush, Banter, Battle Couple, Canon - Movie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Kim Possible: So The Drama, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s not an accident—Kim meant to save Shego's life.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Femslash February





	Blackthorn

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP I HAVE ALWAYS SHIPPED. KIGO IS AMAZING. Please enjoy! Any comments/thoughts you have are deeply appreciated!
> 
> _Note: Blackthorn - Hope Against Adversity_

*

If there's anyone who keeps up with her, it's Shego.

Kim dodges an energy blast, feeling the intensely flaring heat singe the ends of Kim's reddish hair as she cartwheels away. _Crap_. It's a good thing she still has her hair appointment. Kim doesn't need the Middleton Junior Prom to be a disaster as well.

Aiming a flying high kick into Shego's face, Kim leaps off the bar's counter.

Shego knocks her aside, grunting.

Occupants of _The Bermuda Triangle_ lounge run off, screaming and to avoid them. Multicolored poker chips scatter on the teal carpet.

Kim purposely leads an infuriated Shego from the crowd herding out of the exit-doors. She must protect any innocent lives. This isn't their fight. Kim blocks a left-handed punch, and not the spinning back-kick to the chest, falling back hard against a table.

Everything rattles underneath her as Shego climbs on top of her. One of her hands clamps viciously to Kim's throat.

"Oho…" Shego laughs, suddenly soft in her usual menacing nature. Kim arches, pinned down by Shego's black-gloved hand. A metal claw-tip thumb brushes under Kim's chin. "What _is it_ with you and being on the bottom, Kimmy? Is it a preference?"

Kim grunts, baring her teeth. Her cheeks redden in mortification.

"You're not… getting away with this…" she heaves. They've been in this position before: Shego attacked her in one of the backrooms, holding her down to a poker table and about to claw Kim's face off. Their slit-dresses rustling up. Kim could somehow get a peek of Shego's thigh against her domino green-and-black dress as she reared herself for the deadly strike.

There's no reason her focus should have gone _there_ instead of on Shego's powers.

"Is it illegal now to enjoy myself in a casino?"

"You… attacked… _me_."

Shego considers this.

"Huh," she murmurs, pressing her dark lipstick-covered lips together and shrugging. "Guess I did… oh well." Shego tightens her grip on Kim's throat, choking her. Kim gasps loudly, arching and unable to get a foot between them, her eyes bulging.

Kim's fingers tear desperately at Shego's wrist. Shego raises her other hand, activating her fiery energy-beam.

Bright green-glow illuminates her smirking features.

_"Say goodnight, princess."_

Out of the corner of Kim's eye, she spots a rushing man. "Look out!" Kim yells, grabbing onto Shego's middle and finding the strength to roll them off the table. One of Big Baby Brotherson's guards slams a fireman's axe right where they had been.

Kim gapes at the object embedded into the cheap wood, and then an equally horrified Shego.

They wordlessly rise off the carpet and onto their feet.

Another guard presents out a revolver, firing. Shego moves on instinct, using a wave of hot, green energy to shield herself and Kim's head, disintegrating the oncoming bullet. There's no time to wonder _why_. Maybe it's convenient… maybe they're losing their minds.

Sweat trickles down Kim's back, dampening her indigo gown.

"Truce?"

"Truce," Shego mutters, scowling at a new guard and yanking free the axe.

"Do not kill anyone," Kim warns her, turning her head to glare.

 _"Jeez—"_ Shego rolls her eyes. With a lurch forward, she chucks the fireman's axe into the wall. _"You must be fun at parties."_

Kim sidesteps a right hook, pummeling a man in the gut. He wheezes, going to his knees. "At least I get invited to them!" Kim hollers over the noises of more gunfire, narrowly missing their line of view. She ducks down behind another overturned table.

Shego swipes at the nearest guard with her energy-charged arm, knocking aside a taser and melting it.

"The last thing you wanna be is _the girl who peaked in high school!"_

Kim huffs, silent-mocking Shego's words while ducked down.

After a moment, Kim dashes back out into the casino's main floor and takes a running start, jumping for a glittering diamond chandelier and snatching its framework. She rides the momentum, high up, dropping down on the remaining guards, slamming her high heels into one of them howling and crumpling in pain. Kim disarms them all, quicker than their own reaction time.

"Did you peak _at all_ , Shego?"

Shego grins, and a flare like that bright, rippling green energy stirs in Kim's rib-cage. Her heart pounds. "What the hell do you call this?" Shego proclaims, putting the final man to Big Daddy Brotherson's guard in a head-lock. "Country club square-dancing?"

_"SHEGO!"_

Dr. Drakken's whiny voice rings out.

"Too bad. That's my cue, Kimmy," Shego quips, tossing aside the coughing, weakened man. She digs her hand into the front of Kim's gown, pulling her in and breathing a laugh. Their noses nudge together. Kim's cheeks turn an ugly, mortified red.

"Leave getting yourself killed to me, alright?"

Kim barely registers it when Shego thrusts her backwards, landing on her bottom. Dr. Drakken shouts again for his henchwoman, sending down a cable of small steel platform. Ron races out, worried and gazing up at Drakken's helicopter.

"What happened?" he babbles. "Did we find out what Drakken wanted?"

A helpless and disheartened sound escapes Kim. She rubs her fingertips over her eyelids.

_Crap._

*


End file.
